


Of Reindeer and Butterflies

by erzatscarlet



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: And Maren wants to propose to Elsa, Elsa wants to propose to Maren, F/F, F/M, I blame fanart for the existance of this fic, but I cant find the post, elsamaren, frozen, frozen 2, its also a gift, proposal fic, things happen, two years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Honeymaren is ready for the next step in her and Elsa's relationship so she plans to propose and enlists some help.Elsa is ready for the next step in her and Honeymaren's relationship so she plans to propose and enlists some help.So, who will manage to do it first?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Kristanna - Relationship, elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Of Reindeer and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @not-so-secret-nerd ... A little late but Merry Xmas!!!!

Of Reindeer and Butterflies

  
Honeymaren never thought she would be willing to do this. If someone had asked her a mere two years ago she would have answered, with no hesitation, that it wasn’t in her plans. But now? Now things were different. 360* different in the best of ways. So, a few weeks ago, she had made up her mind.  
  
She would do it. She was that kind of woman now.  
  
She also needed help.  
  
"Ryder!" she calls to her brother who, at the moment, was brushing his favorite reindeer's pelt.  
  
"Hey, Maren! Nice to see you!" he stretches his neck to look behind her and squints his eyes. "Hmmmmm, weird."  
  
"What?" Honeymaren looks behind her, finding nothing. "What is it? What's weird?"  
  
"The lack of our local 5th spirit, of course! The one technically attached to your hip? You know, blonde woman, medium height, slim, kinda pale, shots ice from her hands, ring any bells? I think you were seen kissing yesterday by the shore and- OUCH!" Honeymaren had slapped her brother on the head to make him shut up. "Meanie!"  
  
"If you learned when to shut up, I wouldn't need to slap you."  
  
"Fine, fine," Ryder keeps holding the sore spot. "Guess I need to remember that when Elsa is not present. She is like 80% of your self-control," he keeps on brushing the reindeer. "So, where is Elsa?"  
  
"Arendelle," she answers. "Royal duties. Anna sent a message asking for advice about some kingdom affairs, a visiting dignitary I think it was. Elsa said a letter would be too long and confusing so she left with Nokk this morning."  
  
"And you stayed?"  
  
"Yes," she simply says.  
  
Ryder notices something then. His sister's eyes looked shinier, her cheeks were flushed, she didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, and she hadn't stopped smiling. Even when she slapped and scolded him.  
  
"Maren, what's going on? You are glowing and its freaking me out," Honeymaren takes a deep breath.  
  
"I need your help," she states.  
  
"Sure, with what?" she tells him. Ryder's face changes from suspicion to elation. "Really? You want me to help you with it?"  
  
"Don't know anyone better. Will you?"  
  
"Yes! Yes of course I'll help! Let me finish with Flynt and it's on, sis!"  
  
As she sees her brother going back to work faster, Maren thinks again that she never thought it would come to this. That she would really be this kind of woman.  
  
The kind of woman who proposes.  
  
///  
  
-Kingdom of Arendelle-  
  
Elsa never thought she would be planning something like this. Of course, she also never thought her life would be what it is.  
  
Born with powers of Winter, isolated for years, Queen at 18, crowned at 21, climbing a mountain, building a castle, almost destroying her kingdom and killing her sister on the same week, abdicating the throne at 24, moving in to the Enchanted Forest... falling in love.  
  
Elsa blushes and smiles. Falling in love with Honeymaren came as natural as her magic.  
  
it felt good and right. She was her best friend, companion, confidant, lover, and so many other wonderful things.  
  
She was her Maren, she was the ONE, and Elsa-  
  
"Princess Elsa, are you with us?"  
  
-and Elsa was not paying attention to this meeting.  
  
Every eye in the room was on her. No one seemed mad, just curious as to what had the former Queen's head in the clouds. She catches Anna's stare and notices her all knowing smirk and eyebrow raise. There would be a sisterly talk later.  
  
She gives a little cough and clears her throat. She has the decency to show embarrassment.  
  
"Apologies gentlemen, Anna, I got lost in thought. Could you be so kind to repeat the last thing you said?" she finishes with an innocent smile.  
  
It works, everyone goes back to the meeting. Around 20 minutes later, King Robert of Astebor, their neighbor past the North mountains, is signing the revised trade agreement and shaking Queen Anna's hand.  
  
Kai guides the visiting King out of the room for some tea, leaving the sisters alone.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" says Anna sitting down and signaling Elsa to do the same next to her. "I've never seen you so distracted in my life," Elsa smiles tenderly.  
  
"Anna-" she begins.  
  
"No, wait," Anna interrupts. "I have seen you like that before, but the distraction is not here at the moment chopping wood wearing a sleeveless shirt," the Queen wiggles her eyebrows.  
  
"Anna!" Elsa laughs and her blush returns.  
  
"Aha! I was right! Honeymaren is running around inside that pretty head of yours."  
  
Elsa sighs and shakes her head good naturedly. Better to get this over with.  
  
"I want to ask her to marry me," she says, direct to the point, no beating around it.  
  
Anna chokes on air, her teasing cut short.  
  
"You want to... with Honey... marry her? Really?" Elsa nods, little nervous smile on her face.  
  
"That's... that's... AMAZING!" Anna jumps from her seat to Elsa's tackling her sister and almost sending both of them to the floor. "I’m so happy for you! You got a ring? Can I see it? Oh! You want to organize a grand ball? Or a little romantic candlelight dinner for two? I can send for Maren's favorite flowers and decorate the castle or plant the all over the gardens or-"  
  
"Anna, please, calm down," the young Queen shuts up and goes to sit on her own chair. "Thank you. Now, all of your ideas are great, but I’m not there yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need a ring first and also your help to get it," Anna's smile grows.  
  
"I know who to ask."  
  
///  
  
"Green like the forest leaves in Summer, blue like the frozen sea in Winter, and smoky like the color of mountains in a clear day. Hmmmm... I know the stones! I can go now with Sven and get them for you!"  
  
Mountain man raised by trolls. Kristoff was, indeed, the correct person to go to for this.  
  
"How long would it take to make the ring?" asks Elsa  
  
"With the trolls magic to help just a few hours. We would only need to bring the gold band to set them."  
  
"Silver," says Elsa. "silver goes better with my Maren."  
  
"Did you hear that? Her Maren!" Anna coos to Kristoff. She turns once more to her bright red sister. "So, silver it is! The jeweler in town should have what we need. Come on. You are the one who knows Honeymaren's ring size."  
  
///  
  
Honeymaren's ring was ready and it was beautiful. Kristoff was right; the trolls' help did speed up the process exponentially.  
  
"Emerald, aquamarine, smoky quartz," Olaf listed the stones names. "You are giving this to Honeymaren? Like Kristoff did with Anna?"  
  
"Yes I am, Olaf."  
  
"That's great!" he says, all smiles. "Does that mean Honeymaren will also be my mom? And Marshmallow's? And of all my little brothers'?"  
  
Elsa could hear Anna and Kristoff's snikers.  
  
"Yes, I guess she would be?"  
  
"Oh that's even better! Two moms!" Olaf hugs Elsa and she feels relieved he is so accepting. "Say, can I call her 'mama Maren'?"  
  
Anna and Kristoff's snikers become full on laughter.  
  
"I- I think you better ask her about that."  
  
"Oh! Ok!" Olaf starts walking.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To ask Honeymaren," he answers as a matter of fact, not stopping.  
  
"Wow! No, hold on Olaf," Elsa stops him. "Not yet. I need to propose first and she needs to say yes."  
  
"Right, right," he nods solemnly, processing. "and if she says no?"  
  
Elsa freezes. Good question.  
  
If she says no?  
  
///  
  
-Enchanted Forest-  
  
"Is that a heart shaped rock?"  
  
"Yes! And you stand on it like this," Ryder demonstrates. "Now you try it!"  
  
"Ok, here I go," Maren stands like her brother showed. "I feel ridiculous."  
  
"That's the point!" he exclaims.  
  
"No, not doing that. Just standing has no flare, no emotion. I'll think of something," she says, stepping off the rock.  
  
"It's your proposal," Ryder shrugs. "Anyways, the reindeer will stand behind you in a half circle and, when we see Elsa approaching, I'll make sure to release the butterflies!"  
  
"Easy enough, I guess," she says. "Where do we get the butterflies?"  
  
By answer Ryder gives her a net and a basket.  
  
"I should have guessed."  
  
"Come on, follow me! It's gonna be fun!" he says, carrying his own net and basket and leading the way. "So, how colorful do you want this to be?"  
  
///  
  
Honeymaren prided herself about her forest knowledge, something that had grown for the last couple years as she explored with Elsa helping her with her spirit duties. She thought she knew all about the terrain. She was wrong.  
  
"Welcome to the butterfly meadow! We have all rainbow colors plus other hues, available for proposals."  
  
"How did I not know about this place?"  
  
"I don't know, sis, need to know basis maybe? Anyways, we are here now," says Ryder, walking to the middle of the meadow and putting his basket on the forest floor. Honeymaren follows him and does the same.  
  
"Ok sis, any color in particular?"  
  
That was an easy question.  
  
"As colorful as possible!" she exclaims.  
  
Ryder smiles his biggest smile to date.  
  
///  
  
"You. Can't. Be. Serious!" yells Honeymaren while missing another flying bug completely. "Ryder! Any luck?"  
  
"No," he says looking down at the empty baskets. "I don't understand."  
  
Both were out of breath after running around for an hour trying to catch the annoying flying vermin. Emphasis on "trying".  
  
"Have butterflies always being so fast and elusive?" asks Maren, catching her breath.  
  
"No, something isn't right here," he sees the worry on his sister's expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe it's a sign?" she says. "Maybe it's the spirits saying I shouldn't propose. That we are not meant to be?"  
  
"Come on! That's crazy! You are talking crazy! I'm sure there's a simple enough explanation for this."  
  
And there was. Gale decides then that her prank had gone long enough. She reveals herself to the siblings. Maren screams in frustration and chases the wind spirit.  
  
"Gale! So it was you! Come back here you prankster!"  
  
Gale goes around the meadow in what Honeymaren thought were erratic movements until she understood what the spirit was doing. She stops the chase.  
  
"She is collecting the butterflies, sis!" says Ryder. "I'm guessing Gale is sorry for her prank," he elbows her. "You see? It's the spirits saying they want you to propose."  
  
Maren doesn't answer. She just takes a deep breath feeling relieved and content.  
  
///  
  
"How long until Elsa comes back? We can't keep these little guys in the baskets for too long, they could die."  
  
"And now is when he tells me the important facts," Maren mutters under her breath and louder she adds. "She should be back late today or around noon tomorrow the latest."  
  
"We'll need someone to let us know when she is close so we can get it ready and another one to guide her to us without raising suspicion."  
  
Honeymaren's face lights up with an idea.  
  
"I know exactly what to do," she says, looking at the mischievous wind spirit.  
  
///  
  
The sled goes at a steady pace up the road. The closer it got to the forest the more nervous Elsa felt. The ring in her pocket felt heavier by the mile.  
  
Olaf's innocent inquiry hadn't left her alone.  
  
What if Honeymaren said no?  
  
"Will you stop that already?" says Anna, turning to the back of the sled.  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Your thoughts are loud," Anna complains. "For the last time, she will say yes."  
  
"But what if she doesn't?"  
  
"Then you give her some space for a few days if she needs them, you become the most patient and understanding partner ever to exist, and wait for her to bring it up. Then you talk calmly about it so you guys can be on the same page and mend what needs to be mended. Your love will come out stronger from it," a heavy silence follows. "What?"  
  
"And that's the man I'm marrying," says Anna and kisses Kristoff's cheek. He blushes, a dopey little smile on his face.  
  
"Just be completely honest with her, Elsa," he adds.  
  
"She loves you too much," Anna climbs over her seat to go next to her sister. "And you love her just as much. It's gonna be fine."  
  
Elsa nods and leans in to Anna's embrace.  
  
Her sister was right. It would be fine. Maren would accept.  
  
But... if she didn't?  
  
///  
  
Gale greets them near the forest entrance, but doesn't stay for long even after Elsa calls for her to come back.  
  
"That was weird," says Kristoff. "You think she is urging us to go faster?"  
  
"No, she would be pushing us if that was the case," Elsa closes her eyes and concentrates. "I don't feel anything out of place."  
  
"Just a spirit we don't fully understand not acting like it normally does."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing of consequence," Elsa dismisses it. "And we are almost to camp. I can ask Yelena when we arrive."  
  
///  
  
They receive a warm welcome, as always.  
  
Most of the people is still at the camp getting ready to go fishing or hearding or any other of the day tasks. Elsa looks around, searching, and frowns when the one she's looking for is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Yelena!" she calls. The older woman turns to the young 5th spirit and smiles.  
  
"Elsa," she greets. "You are back. I hope you enjoyed your time with your sister."  
  
"I did, thanks for mentioning it. She came with me actually, but," she looks around again. "where is Maren?"  
  
"She and Ryder went into the forest maybe 40 minutes ago to do who knows what. They've acted in secrecy since yesterday morning after you left."  
  
"Then maybe Gale was trying to tell us something," Elsa mutters. "Any idea where they are?"  
  
"To be honest with you, I don't know, but I think your friend over there might," Yelena points behind her, Elsa turns and smiles.  
  
She could see a little purple and blue flame jumping up and down at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Something tells me someone wants us to follow," says Anna, standing next to her sister.  
  
"I think you are right, come on."  
  
And so, they follow Bruni into the forest.  
  
///  
  
"This part of the forest looks familiar," comments Kristoff some time later. They were still following Bruni. "I think I've been here before."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"I think so. I was with Ryder and Sven that time and... Oh!" Kristoff stops abruptly and catches Anna's arm to stop her as well. Elsa doesn't notice and keeps on walking. Soon enough she is out of sight.  
  
"Kristoff, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong," he says, smiling widely at Anna. "Elsa doesn't need to worry about Honeymaren's answer to her she just need to worry about her answer to Honeymaren."  
  
"Wait, what? Honey, slow down. You are not making any sense," says Anna, a bit annoyed. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
He tells her and then needs to cover her mouth with his hand to drown the noise of her excited screaming.  
  
///  
  
The first thing Elsa notices when she arrives at the clearing is the many reindeer in a semi circle. The second thing she notices is the big heart shaped rock exactly in the middle of the space. The third thing she notices are the many butterflies coming out from apparently nowhere.  
  
The fourth thing she notices is a shape jumping over the rock, through the butterflies curtain, and landing in front of her to go down on one knee. To say Honeymaren's display startles her would be being too obvious.  
  
"Maren, what-?"  
  
"Elsa, my ethereal beauty, light of my life, my one true love. Would you make me the happiest person in this forest? Would you honor me with your hand in marriage? Would you become my wife?"  
  
Silence. Elsa was processing slower than normal due to shock.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
Honeymaren feels a cold sweat running down her back. She stands up, smiling nervously with one hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"Was that a little too intense? Maybe too much?" she gulps. "Or is it that you don't want to? Is this a no?"  
  
Elsa's brain struggles to catch up.  
  
"I... well... I’m not sure what..." Elsa goes silent again after those few words. Maren sighs, defeated, and looks down.  
  
"I guess that's a no," she says in a small voice, almost a whisper. "I need time to think. I'll look for you later, ok?"  
  
Maren starts walking away.  
  
Maren IS walking away.  
  
That is bad. Very bad.  
  
This is not happening.  
  
No. It IS happening. She needs to do something.  
  
Her brain catches up, finally out of the shock.  
  
"Maren, wait!" she calls.  
  
"It's fine, Elsa, I get it. You are not ready," she calls over her shoulder, without stopping.  
  
Elsa moves. She runs to her catching her arm.  
  
"Elsa, please-"  
  
"Yes I am!" she shouts. "Yes, you were kind of intense. Yes, it was a little too much. I admit I was shocked, but yes I'm ready to marry you!"  
  
"What?" it was Honey's turn to be confused. So many mixed signals. "Elsa, what-?" and then she gasps as Elsa goes down on one knee.  
  
"Two can play the same game," she says. "I'm sorry how I reacted just now. I was so scared that you would say no, so caught up in that idea that your proposal made me shut down," she takes Maren's hand in hers. "I love you. As simple as that. I want you in every way someone can have another for the rest of my life so, Honeymaren, will you marry me?"  
  
Honeymaren smiles while tears run down her face.  
  
"You know what? I asked first," she laughs and Elsa joins her.  
  
Elsa stands up and, taking Maren's face in her hands, kisses her softly.  
  
"My answer is yes," she whispers close to her lips.  
  
"Good," Maren whispers back while leaning forward for another kiss. "Mine as well. Yes, my love, I'll marry you."  
  
///  
  
Anna pouts. Because of Kristoff, they had lost sight of Elsa and Bruni and gotten lost. They were on their way back to camp only because Ryder had found them.  
  
"I can't believe we missed it!"  
  
"So at the end they both proposed?"  
  
"Yes," Ryder confirms. "It was like a romantic comedy with a pinch of drama."  
  
"And I missed it!" complains Anna. she turns to Ryder. "Tell the story again."  
  
Ryder smiles and complies.  
  
End.


End file.
